Benang Merah
by junesonata
Summary: Siapa sangka dengan menelusuri benang merah itu dapat menuntun Manami menuju teror dan malapetaka? [Oneshot]


**Benang Merah**

* * *

 ** _Summary_ :**

Siapa sangka dengan menelusuri benang merah itu dapat menuntun Manami menuju teror dan malapetaka?

AU! | Karmanami

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui**

(kalau gue yang punya, entar karmanami jadi canon :"v )

* * *

 ** _"Merah adalah warna yang sering disangkut-pautkan dengan keberanian ataupun takdir._**

 ** _Hanya saja, dalam beberapa kasus, Merah melambangkan teror dan pembantaian."_**

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini isi kepala gadis berambut violet itu penuh dengan berbagai macam pikiran horor, teror, kecurigaan dan dugaan atas asumsi yang ia buat sendiri.

Terimakasih sekali pada teman sekelasnya—Kayano, yang sudah meracuninya dengan menceritakan mitos tentang benang merah yang sedang _booming_ akhir-akhir ini di SMA mereka.

Mitos ini mulai beredar sejak seminggu yang lalu. Menurut cerita Kayano, ada seorang _senpai_ dari klub basket yang pulang lebih lama dari anggota lainnya. Ia pulang lebih lama karena harus membereskan gedung basket itu terlebih dahulu. Saat itu, matahari merangkak turun dari singgsananya membuat langit berwarna oranye. Dalam beberapa kasus, langit saat itu terlihat merah seperti darah.

 _Senpai_ yang jenis kelamin dan identitasnya dirahasiakan itu merasa ketakutan. Ia pun cepat-cepat mengunci gedung olah raga basket, kemudian berlari menyusuri lorong. Tepat setelah melewati perpustakaan, ia menyadari sedari tadi ia melihat benang merah dalam jumlah banyak berceceran di lantai hingga terlihat kasat mata.

Benang jika hanya sehelai dan tergeletak di lantai, pasti akan sulit untuk dilihat apalagi ketika kau sedang berlari. Akan tetapi, dalam jumlah banyak, tentu itu akan menarik perhatian. Selain karena warnanya yang merah, juga karena.. itu sungguh janggal.

Pada akhirnya, _senpai_ itu menelusuri benang merah itu hingga tanpa sadar membawanya kembali ke arah sebelumnya dan memasuki perpustakaan. Itu aneh sekali, ketika ia menyadari perpustakaan masih terbuka; menandakan masih ada orang selain dia di sekolah.

Akan tetapi, ketika masuk, yang ia lihat saat itu adalah sosok iblis berwarna merah. _Senpai_ itu lari sekuat tenaga, teriakan panjang penuh teror lolos melalui mulutnya sepanjang perjalanan. Semenjak itu, banyak orang yang mengaku melihat iblis merah itu di perpustakaan dan bermula dari benang merah yang mereka telusuri.

.

.

.

Lalu kenapa kapala Manami begitu kalut saat ini?

Jawabannya sederhana.

Di hari yang sudah sore menjelang malam ini, ia yakin kalau ia sendirian di sekolah. Ia keasyikan membaca buku kimia di kelas hingga tanpa sadar semua temannya pergi meninggalkannya. Begitu sadar, ia buru-buru merapikan alat tulis dan bergegas pulang—sampai akhirnya perhatiannya tertuju pada benang merah, tanpa sadar ia menelusuri benang merah itu hingga membawanya ke perpustakaan.

Sekarang, Manami sudah terlanjur masuk ke perpustakaan dan tiba-tiba ia ingat mitos tersebut. Manami ingin menangis rasanya. Kenapa ia baru ingat mitos itu ketika ia sudah menelusuri benang merah itu dan masuk ke perpustakaan?

Manami menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

 _Aku harus segera pergi,_ batinnya. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan malah merutuk diri sendiri dan ketakutan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Padahal seharusnya ia langsung lari saja begitu sadar.

Takut jika semakin lama berdiam diri ia malah menemui iblis merah itu, Manami pun mulai melangkah cepat-cepat.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat ketika hanya beberapa langkah lagi ia menghampiri pintu keluar. Harapannya untuk kabur seketika sirna ketika ia melihat sesosok makhluk berwarna merah, tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di ambang pintu.

 _I-Iblis merah.._

Mata beriris ametis itu melebar, napasnya tercekat dan semua gerak sarafnya terhenti secara otomatis berdasarkan insting. Ia terpekur. Ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa, suaranya seolah tertahan di tenggorokan.

 _Emas...ah, tidak. Merkuri._

Iblis berwarna merah itu memiliki iris berwarna emas—merkuri. Mengkilat dan menatap Manami dengan tajam. Diluar dugaan, sebenarnya iblis itu seperti manusia—kecuali ia memiliki gigi taring yang sedikit lebih panjang seperti vampir dan rambut merahnya sedikit berbentuk tanduk.

Wajahnya tampan. Tapi kenapa Manami seolah mengenalnya?

Detik berikutnya, tidak ada apapun yang bisa Manami lihat selain kegelapan. Ia pingsan; tidak sadarkan diri secara tiba-tiba karena tak sanggup menahan ketakutannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...mi."

"...nami."

"...dengarku, Manami?"

Perlahan kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, ia mendengar sayup-sayup orang yang memanggil namanya. Pipinya ditepuk-tepuk dan bahunya diguncang cukup kencang.

"Oi, kau mendengarku tidak, Manami?"

Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas, dan kini retina gadis itu mulai menangkap cahaya lebih baik. Pemandangan yang ia lihat masih sedikit blur, ia hanya melihat sekelebat orang bersurai merah. Terlihat sangat tidak asing.

Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali dan memakai kacamatanya, barulah semua terlihat jelas.

"K-Karma-kun.. apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Manami tidak tahu kenapa, ia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian yang ia alami sebelum ini; bagaimana ia bisa tidur—atau pingsan, kenapa ia bisa berada di perpustakaan, dan kenapa ia bisa berada di pelukan Karma.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu mendengus. Perlahan ia menuntun Manami menuju kursi baca perpustakaan. "Kau pingsan. Begitu aku datang kau sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai," jawabnya ketus.

Manami mengkerutkan keningnya. Kenapa ia terdengar marah? Akan tetapi, sebelum ia sempat membalas perkataan Karma, lelaki itu sudah kembali menyemburnya dengan kalimat lainnya.

"Kau ini pandai membuat orang khawatir, ya? Padahal aku sudah bilang, tunggu saja aku di kelas. Malah keluyuran."

"A-aku bahkan t-tidak ingat kenapa aku pingsan—tunggu, k-kapan kau menyuruhku menunggu di kelas?"

"Jangan membela diri, aku menyuruhmu saat istirahat. Tadi itu kau hampir membuatku sakit jantung, tahu, kukira kau mati."

Manami meringis mendengar kata _mati_ yang lolos dari mulut lelaki bersurai merah itu dengan begitu santai. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang merah, Manami tiba-tiba mengingat potongan adegan dari kejadian sebelumnya.. apa ya..AH! ITU DIA!

"A-aku ingat sekarang. Kita kan memang mau pulang bersama." Manami menatap Karma, sementara lelaki itu mendengus, wajahnya seolah mengatakan _kenapa-baru-ingat-sih_.

"Se-setelah itu.."

"Setelah itu apa?"

"Aku menemukan benang merah yang ada di mitos sekolah itu, loh," wajah Karma mengkerut bingung; mungkin pertanda ia tidak tahu mitos itu, tapi Manami tetap melanjutkan, "A-aku menelusurinya dan tahu-tahu s-sudah di perpustakaan. Dan a-a-aku melihat iblis merah!"

"Hebat," ke dua bola mata Karma memutar sarkastik, "sekarang, mana iblis merah dan benang itu? Aku baru tahu kalau teman kecilku ini sekarang jadi pandai berbohong." Karma menggeleng kecewa.

"Hei, a-aku t-tidak berbohong!"

"Nah nah, kau gagap. Itu buktinya."

"K-kau tahu aku memang seperti ini," Manami ingin berargumen lebih lanjut, tapi Karma sudah tak peduli.

Ia mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari tas, kemudian mulai menjahit sesuatu dengan benang merah.

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu.

Ada yang aneh disini.

"Etto.. S-sejak kapan kau bisa menjahit?"

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu," jawabnya sambil merajut, "kenapa?"

Rasanya Manami seolah masih menelusuri benang merah ini, sedikit demi sedikit, benang merah kusut itu mulai terurai; layaknya kasus aneh ini.

"Kenapa benangnya.. harus merah semua warnanya?"

Karma mendelik tak suka. "Apa? Sekarang kau mau mengomentari kostum yang harus kubuat ini?"

Manami mengabaikan nada merajuk di diri Karma. "Ah.. s-sudah kuduga. Ternyata itu memang kostum. Untuk?"

"Hei hei. Pingsan benar-benar membuatmu kehilangan ingatan?" Karma menyeringai. "Dua minggu lagi festival sekolah dimulai dan kelas kita kan membuka rumah hantu."

Untaian benang yang kusut itu semakin terurai. Sekarang Manami tinggal menyusuri benang merah yang benar diantara tumpukan benang lainnya.

"K-kita m-memang disuruh membuat k-kostum sendiri-sendiri, sih. T-tapi, kenapa kau membuat kostum iblis merah?"

"Amnesia beneran, nih? Kan kamu yang menyarankan itu padaku. Katamu itu _cocok_ dengan kepribadianku."

Dan Manami berhasil. Ia memilih untaian benang yang tepat untuk ditelusuri dan di ujung sana sebuah kebenaran sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"P-pasti kau y-yang menakuti murid-murid seminggu yang lalu dan j-juga aku s-saat di perpustakaan tadi, kan?"

"Manami, sayang, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu pada mereka dan padamu."

"Kau bohong." Manami ingin sekali mendelikkan matanya dan menatap lelaki itu tajam, tapi Karma tidak akan pernah mempan dengan tatapan tajamnya karena katanya, Manami sama sekali tidak menyeramkan.

"Tidak."

"Iya. K-kau bersiul, i-itu bukti kau berbohong."

"Tidak."

Tapi Manami tahu kalau Karma tidak mampu menahan wajah memelasnya yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari seekor anak anjing jalanan yang tersesat atau dibuang pemiliknya-itu kata Karma, ngomong-ngomong.

"Karma-kun..."

"Ck. Iya-iya, aku kan hanya mengetes keseraman kostum ini. Ternyata hasilnya memuaskan haha. Sampai ada mitos dan membuatmu pingsan begitu."

"K-kau j-jahat! T-tadi itu aku ketakutan, tahu. Aku juga pingsan."

"Aku tahu kau akan pingsan."

"J-jadi itu sengaja?"

"Memang kenapa? Pingsan dipelukanku bukan hal yang buruk, kan? Atau kau ingin ada tambahan adegan CPR?"

"..."

"Manami, kenapa mukamu merah?"

"..."

"Kau tidak menjawab, kuanggap kau setuju. Jadi, kapan kita memulai adegan pingsannya?"

"KARMA-KUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _FINISH_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Notes:_**

 ** _sejujurnya gue gabisa bikin oneshot dan mungkin summary sama isi cerita tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian. maafkan ya._**

 ** _Alur sengaja dibikin simpang siur begini :"3_**

 ** _tapi kalaupun gak sengaja, emang cerita gue aja kali yang jelek :")_**


End file.
